


put you 'round my finger (imma tell you what you wanna hear)

by jikwaniser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: ""Who knows," Felix stated, "all I know is that Seungmin is sketchy and I don't like that he keeps staring at you."Changbin looked over to see Seungmin staring at him, again, with a smirk."Resident bad boy Kim Seungmin likes to spend his time in the cafeteria staring at cute boys. Read: student council president Seo Changbin.





	put you 'round my finger (imma tell you what you wanna hear)

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is my first time writing like.. REAL smut so don't roast me too hard
> 
> title from bad boy engl vers by red velvet

"He's staring at you again."

Changbin looked up from his sandwich, eyes squinting as he strained to look across the cafeteria.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe if you wore your glasses you'd see him," Hyunjin quipped with a roll of his eyes, "he's by the wall, sitting alone—per usual." 

Changbin guided his attention to where Hyunjin was pointing, his eyes landing on him. he turned back with a shrug, picking his sandwich back up and taking a bite.

"Are you not going to say anything to him?" Felix questioned, reaching for one of Hyunjin's fries.

Hyunjin smacked his hand away, ignoring his pout, "This is Bin we're talking about," Hyunjin gave Felix a fry anyway, "he can barely talk to the student council without shitting himself."

Felix snorted, "How did you even become student council president if you can't speak in public?"

"Hey!" Changbin pouted, "I can speak in public!"

"No, you can't."

The three boys turned to Minho, the senior in their communications class.

"The last assembly you had to fake an asthma attack to get off stage," he took a fry from Hyunjin, ignoring the look he gave him, "Chan told me."

Bang Chan—student council secretary and captain of the basketball team.

"Tell Chan I hate him."

Minho shrugged, "Tell him yourself, he's coming to my party tonight."

"I thought you hated him?" Felix questioned, eyebrows raised.

Minho snorted, "I didn't invite him, Woojin did."

Changbin was curious about the three of them but he didn't bother to ask questions, Minho was always the dramatic type.

Changbin looked across the cafeteria, no longer interested in his friend's discussion over "which fortnite skin was the best"— Felix was ready to slaughter Hyunjin over it and Changbin could not care enough.

That was when he made eye contact with him—the one guy he tries to avoid at all costs.

It wasn't like they didn't get along, no, they just never had any reason to interact. Also, the fact that Seungmin  _scared_ him.

The rumors about him were unbelievable, Changbin tried his best to ignore him but sometimes it was hard.

His friends, however, were all over every rumor stated about him.

"Hey Minho," Hyunjin began, "you're in choir with Seungmin right?"

Minho nodded, "Yea, why?"

"Can he sing?"

Minho shrugged, "Never heard him, he either has a private lesson or is quiet during class."

"I heard Seugmin is only in choir because the principal got tired of putting him in detention."

Changbin rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he can't actually do that, right?"

"Who knows," Felix stated, "all  _I_ know is that Seungmin is sketchy and I don't like that he keeps staring at you."

Changbin looked over to see Seungmin staring at him, again, with a smirk, before quickly turning away when Minho sent a glance over.

He bit his lip, sandwich long forgotten.  
  
  


Changbin liked many things. He liked art, performing, his friends, his mother, and his dog. He did  _not_ , however, like parties. Especially ones hosted by Minho and  _especially_ when the older boy got drunk twenty minutes in.

"Binnie baby!" Minho slurred his words, "Channie and I are gonna hang out the rest of the night so you're on your own, 'kay?"

Changbin rolled his eyes. Of course, they would.

Normally he would leave as soon as Minho got drunk and ditched him, he didn't really like staying much longer than an hour. But Felix was his ride and the younger was nowhere to be seen—he was most likely hanging off Jisung and Hyunjin.

The booming of the speaker drove Changbin to leave the packed room, seeking shelter in an empty bedroom off the first floor. He shut the door behind him and sighed out, nearly screaming when he saw he wasn't alone.

"Can I help you?" Seungmin didn't even turn to look at Changbin. He continued rummaging through the bedside drawer as if the elder hadn't even entered.

Changbin shook his head, before realizing Seungmin couldn't see him, "Ah no! I just uh, was trying to get away from the crowd."

Seungmin hummed, closing the drawer and turning to Changbin finally, "Do you have alcohol on you?"

Changbin shook his head, "I-I don't drink, sorry."

"'Course you don't," Seungmin snorted, "Mister "student council president" is too good for that kinda stuff, right?"

To be fair, Changbin didn't drink because he didn't like the taste; but he wasn't going to bother arguing with Seungmin about it, he hardly knew the guy.

"Whatever, I was about to leave anyway." he walked closer to Changbin, stroking his cheek, "but if you're hereI'dd be more willing to stay and hang out."

Changbin gulped, face heating up. Seungmin leaned in closer, mouth dangerously close to his ear.

"What do you say,  _princess_?"

Changbin felt his throat close up, unable to get any words out. Seungmin smirked, leaning in to place a kiss against his neck, moving down lower before letting his teeth bite down. Changbin moaned out, his hands instantly moving to grip at Seungmin's hair as the younger continued to leave kisses and bites against his neck. Seungmin pulled away with a content smile, nudging Changbin's chin up to look at him.

"Tell me what you want baby boy."

Changbin gulped, "Y-you."

"Shirt off." Changbin wasted no time in removing his shirt, tossing it into a corner of the room as he stared at Seungmin. the younger staring at his bare chest.

"Princess, are you desperate?" Seungmin smirked, leaving one more kiss before pulling away, hands moving to tweak Changbin's nipple.

Changbin gasped out a squeak, hand moving to cover his mouth.

Seungmin tutted, grabbing his wrists with his free hand and pinning them over his head.

"Uh-uh, princess. I wanna hear all those pretty noises from you." Seungmin went back to flicking his nipple, his mouth moving to lay more kisses along his neck and jaw. Changbin was a mess, shaking and writhing under the younger's touch.

"P-please." Changbin whined, Seungmin's hands sliding down his chest towards his pants, "Touch me, please."

Seungmin grinned, twisting Changbin's nipple, "I am touching you, princess, is this not good enough for you? What else do you want, slut?"

Changbin whined, "Touch my dick."

Seungmin kisses him once more, before moving his hands to take off Changbin's belt. He held his breath, moaning out as Seungmin reached in and grabbed his already hard dick.

Seungmin adjusts them, Changbin sitting on his lap and staring at himself in the large mirror on the wall of the bedroom.

"I'm going to jerk you off," Seungmin whispers, caressing Changbin's cock, "and you're gonna watch. If you close your eyes or look away, I'll stop."

Changbin nods, unable to speak.

Seungmin uses his free hand to caress Changbin's cheek, "Good boy."

Seungmin wastes no time in freeing Changbin's dick from his boxers completely, the tip red and already leaking as Seungmin runs his hand down it, Changbin twitching.

"Already so wet and I barely started touching you." Seungmin tuts, stroking harder and with more force, "You really are a slut aren't you?"

Changbin moans out, "Y-yes."

"Yes, what? Yes, you're a slut?"

Changbin nods, lip stuck between his teeth, "''m your slut. Your little slut, hyung."

Seungmin jerks him harder before letting go, reaching to pull Changbin's lips from his teeth, "Hyung wants to hear  _everything_ baby, I already told you that. Don't wanna get  _punished_  for disobeying, do you?"

Changbin frantically shakes his head, "N-No hyung, I'm sorry."

Seungmin smirks, moving his hand back to continue jerking Changbin off.

Changbin shakes and writhes, Seungmin snapping his wrist faster and faster. It only takes a few more strokes for Changbin to release, his body twitching as he rides out his orgasm while Seungmin moves his hands to stroke his thighs. 

"Suck me off." Changbin wastes no time to flip over, reaching to pull Seungmin's length from his pants and immediately wrapping his lips around the tip of it.

Changbin is frantic with his motions, Seungmin hissing and gripping Changbin's hair to control the older boy.

"Calm down, princess." Seungmin tugs at his hair, "You really are a slut."

Changbin obeys immediately, slowing his motions to, instead, lick a long stripe up the base of his cock. Seungmin lets out a noise, gripping Changbin's hair even harder. Changbin takes this chance to lift his hands to stroke Seungmin's dick, he can't manage to put the full length into his mouth.

Seungmin pushes himself in further, causing Changbin to gag slightly but readjust his mouth around the new position. Changbin's nose is practically touching Seungmin's stomach, but he can't even manage to care right now. Seungmin gives one more thrust, causing Changbin to gag once more, before pulling out. He smiles at Changbin, a long strand of saliva connecting from the older boy's mouth to Seungmin's cock. His face is flushed and his eyes are red, he looks beautiful like this.

Seungmin reaches for the boy, gesturing him to sit on his lap again. He's shirtless now, his t-shirt tossed somewhere in the room next to Changbin. His body isn't as toned as the older boy's, but it was still beautiful, nonetheless. Changbin obeys, spreading his legs and letting Seungmin do whatever he wants to him. Seungmin kisses his cheek, moving to lay one onto his jaw before he whispers in his ear.

"I'm going to stretch you now, okay?" Changbin nods, face heating up, "I want you to watch again."

Changbin is bright red at this point, avoiding eye contact with Seungmin, "You're beautiful, baby." He states, stroking his hand down his back, "I want you to see how beautiful you are taking my cock."

Changbin nods eagerly, already beginning to moan, "Uh-uh princess, you have to stay quiet. Wouldn't want some to hear, now would you?"

Changbin lets Seungmin maneuver him, the younger pushing Changbin's head down and towards the mirror as he clicks open a bottle of lube. 

"W-Where'd you get that?" Changbin's voice is barely a whisper, too overwhelmed to speak coherently.

Seungmin smirks, letting his finger tease Changbin's entrance, "It's my room, Binnie. Of course I'd have lube."

Changbin opens his mouth to speak again, only to have Seungmin slap his thigh.

"Stop talking," Changbin whimpers but doesn't bother opening his mouth again, "You talk too much."

Changbin is silent as Seungmin begins stretching him. Even though his fingers and small and thin, Changbin can't help himself from pushing back against them. Seungmin adds a third one after a while and Changbin is practically bouncing onto of them, holding his moans with his fist shoved in his mouth.

Seungmin pats his thigh, "Get up. I need to get a condom."

Changbin is too busy riding his fingers to get off Seungmin's lap, he's too far gone at this point.

Seungmin smacks his thigh again, "I said get up, slut!" He practically spits, "Can't even stop being horny for two minutes for me to get a condom."

Changbin whimpers as he waits for Seungmin to return, eyes staring at the younger boy. He walks back with the condom, ripping it open with his teeth as he sends Changbin a smirk.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Changbin lowers himself to the ground, hands shaking as he feels Seungmin come up behind him. Seungmin aligns his cock and pushes in, Changbin moaning loud enough to gain the attention of everyone at the party.

Seungmin slaps his thigh as he thrusts in, "Princess, you gotta stay quiet." Changbin nods, moaning and whining softly with each thrust of Seungmin's cock into him. 

Seungmin is somewhat gentle with his thrusts, despite his grunts and the harsh squeeze on Changbin's hips. Changbin pushes himself back into Seungmin's cock, trying to get more from him with each thrust.

"Please," Changbin whines, "more."

Seungmin smirks, thrusting in faster, "Anything for you princess."

The pace of Seungmin's thrusts become frantic after that, Changbin jolting with each push and pull and moaning loudly anytime he feels the tip of Seungmin's cock hit his prostate.

"Oh my god," Changbin cries out, "hyung! I-I''m gonna..." He trails off, vision becoming hazy as he reaches his climax.

Seungmin grunts, thrusting in harsher and faster, "C-Changbin, princess, come for me."

Changbin releases after a few more thrusts, his cum landing all over his stomach and thighs. Seungmin thrusts once more before he stops, letting his chest lay against Changbin's back as he releases also, breathing heavily.

They stay silent for a few minutes, their breathing and heart rates slowing down. Seungmin is still in Changbin, too overwhelmed to move.

"Your dick is still in my ass."

Seungmin glares at him, "Maybe I like it here." 

Changbin laughs at him, his laughter vibrating on Seungmin's chest.  

Seungmin slowly pulls out, Changbin hissing slightly. Seungmin tosses the, now used, condom into a nearby trash bin. The two stare at each other, Changbin's lip stuck between his teeth.

"So," Changbin begins, fingers drumming softly on the floor.

"Look, I know you probably don't wanna see me after this and that's fine but I thought I should let it be known that I like you."

Changbin stares at him, Seungmin's cheeks slightly red. 

"I figured, with the way you always stare at me during lunch."

Seungmin is completely red now, "S-Shut up!"

"Where'd all your earlier confidence go, huh? _"Oh, Princess! Oh baby boy._ "" Changbin is laughing now, Seungmin scowling at him and swatting his arm.

"Stop it!" 

Changbin laughs again before leaning in to kiss him gently, "Movies? Next Friday?"

Seungmin smiles softly, "It's a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed ^__^ wanted a change from my normal fluffy fics to write some smut bc i've actually been pretty inspired lately hehe  
> also seungbin deserves more love bc honestly?? they're so cute god
> 
> follow me on my social media for life updates or if you wanna yell with me:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
